Indonesian-Translate Anterograde Tomorrow
by ruccrys
Summary: [TRANS] Kyungsoo tertahan dalam jam sementara Jongin terus-menerus memohon agar detik-detik waktu tak lekas berlalu, karena waktu terhenti bagi mereka yang tak bisa mengingat dan melarikan diri dari mereka yang tak bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir menuju rumah.


**author: **changdictator

**Title**: Anterograde Tomorrow

**Pairing**: kaisoo, broken!lukai

**Rating**: R (currently pg-13)

**Genre**: Romance, Tragedy, slight!angst

**Length**: three-shot (Prologue/3)

**Summary**: Kyungsoo tertahan dalam jam sementara Jongin terus-menerus memohon agar detik-detik waktu tak lekas berlalu, karena waktu terhenti bagi mereka yang tak bisa mengingat dan melarikan diri dari mereka yang tak bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir menuju rumah.

prologue: _daisies;_ word count: _759_

...

...

**P.S: Cerita bukan punya saya. Cuma ngetranslate**

**P.S.S: Kalo bahasanya agak ancur mian masih kelas 3 smp jadi berantakan CX**

**P.S.S.S: Kalo ada bahasa yang salah bilang aja biar dibenerin**

* * *

Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki mimpi Kyungsoo, kemudian terbiaskan menjadi sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa asin dan sepertinya melibatkan tumit yang terbenam ke garis batas antara laut dan pantai. Ia berbalik dan pasir yang basah berubah menjadi kain yang dingin

Ketika ia membuka mata kerumunan camar dan gradasi biru tergantikan oleh langit-langit yang terlalu rendah beberapa meter, sebuah jendela kecil di ujung kamar tidur sempit, dan lembaran parket yang mulai mengelupas di bawah karpet usang. Ini kamarnya, meski tak persis sama dengan kemarin, karena beberapa sticky notesberwarna hijau menempel di tempat-tempat yang Kyungsoo tak ingat pernah melekatkannya di sana. Warna kedua dari teks-teks berwarna-warni dan diagram, angka dan tanggal. Semilir angin menyingkap tirai dan melambaikan ujung- ujung notedi dinding, memainkan melodi di tengah nada-nada samar dari kertas yang seolah bertepuk tangan.

Suasana ini asing tapi tidak aneh, layaknya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi sekali kemarin dan sekarang telah tergelincir hilang dari memorinya. Mungkin ada hari di antara hari ini dan kemarin. Mungkin sebenarnya ada lebih dari satu hari. Entah bagaimana, ia tak perlu membaca catatan-catatan itu untuk tahu bahwa mereka akan menyebutkan berapa hari yang telah berlalu, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah titik-titik _note _kuning di antara lautan warna hijau, beberapa tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan meja dan selembar melekat di bantal di sebelahnya. Tulisan tangan yang tertuang di catatan itu berbeda. Tak tercantum tanggal. Hanya kata-kata.

Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit, berpegangan pada nakas saat ia beranjak dari ranjang seperti biasa. Karpet yang menggelitik ketika diinjak kaki telanjang, aroma kopi pagi yang diseduh tercium dari café di lantai bawah, dengan lembut mengisi rongga dadanya. Ia mengambil _sticky note _kuning yang melekat di bantalnya. Terbaca, _"Namamu Do Kyungsoo. Kau mengidap kecenderungan kehilangan memori jangka pendek, _ante-_sesuatu _amnesia_, jadi kau tak akan mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tapi aku akan membantumu mengingatnya kembali."_

Dan satu lagi, di bantal di sebelahnya, _"Aku menyandarkan kepala di bantal ini dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangmu semalam. Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku memanggilmu hyung. Kemarin, kau mencintaiku. Hari ini kau akan mencintaiku lagi."_

Ia melangkah mundur, mata melotot dan mulut setengah terbuka. Tumitnya menginjak catatan yang lain. _"Di sini, kau melepas pakaianku."_

_"Di sini, aku melepas pakaianmu,"_ tertempel di dinding, tepat di atas catatan hijau yang berbunyi, '_Mijin tidak lagi menyediakan kue beras–05/05/2008′_

Beberapa inci di sebelahnya, ada selembar lagi yang berkata, _"Dan di sini aku mendorongmu ke dinding dan menciummu dengan kasar (kira- kira, semalam suasana gelap) dan kita memutuskan untuk melakukan sex_._"_

Di meja, tertempel, _"Kau duduk di sini, kakimu menggelantung dari ujung meja. Aku menempatkan telapak tanganku di lututmu dan kau membungkuk lalu menciumku lebih dulu."_

Permukaan peti panjang di ujung kasurnya: _"Kita membicarakan soal ballet. Kau menggumamkan sebaris nada dan jari-jariku melakukan _arabesque _di sini (karena langit-langitmu terlalu rendah dan aku tak ingin kepalaku terbentur, kau mengerti?), _grand jeté _di lantai, _fouetté en tourant _lalu _sissonne _di punggung tanganmu. Pas de valse dengan cepat di sepanjang lenganmu, dan kau tersenyum."_

Di balik pintu kamarnya: _"Aku bersandar di sini dan membaca _sticky notes _hijau-mu sementara kau berkeliling dan membersihkan kekacauan-kekacauan tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku bahwa mereka terlihat seperti rumput, dan hamparan rumput sangat membosankan bila tidak dihiasi bunga _daisy. _Jadi, aku berharap kau suka warna kuning?"_

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, selembar lagi mengenai keningnya: "_Dan inilah Kim Jongin. Ucapkan halo padaku?"_

Kyungsoo menengadah, tatapan ragu-ragunya menelaah kontur orang di depannya–tulang selangka yang tajam, kulit kecokelatan, rahang tegas. Satu milimeter demi satu milimeter. Dorongan untuk membanting pintu dan menelepon polisi karena _ada orang asing di apartemennya _dan _orang asing ini telah menulis pesan-pesan mengerikan untuknya _tiba-tiba menghantamnya.

Denyutan kuat dan rasa pening membuat kepalanya terasa ringan dan isi perutnya bergolak. Ia tidak bisa merasakan jemarinya, atau lututnya, dalam hal ini. Tapi semuanya kembali normal–hampir seratus persen–ketika tatapannya berhenti di cengiran bodoh dan sepasang mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Hi, hyung," kata Jongin, ujung-ujung bibirnya turun, meski sikapnya masih lembut. Suaranya kedengaran baru, tentu saja, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat dengan persis kapan ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya–bila pernah.

Tetap saja, rasanya sangat natural ketika ia membalas senyuman Jongin dengan ucapan "Halo," pelan, dan entah bagaimana setiap suku kata terasa pas di lidahnya–barangkali karena ia telah mengucapkannya ribuan kali. Barangkali karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

**Ini alasan crys menghilang waktu itu**

**Ngetrans Anterograde Tomorrow soalnya aku cari di ffn belom ada hehe**

**The real story : **** changdictator dot livejournal dot com / 3484 dot html  
**

*******hilangkan space sama dot diganti.**


End file.
